The New Duelist
by falconzord
Summary: A strange story about living Duel Monsters


The New Duelist  
  
Prologue: This story is about real, living Duel Monsters, called Monsters. They live in small communities, just like humans, but there are no humans, because this is a planet just for Monsters. The monsters and equip cards that Yugi, Joey, Mai, Espa, Mako, and Bakura own are in a castle called Hikari (Japanese for Light) Castle, located on the west side of the continent. The monsters and equip cards that Kaiba, Keith, Rex, Weevil, Marik, and Pegasus own are in a castle called Yami (Japanese for Dark) Castle, located in the middle of the continent. On the east side of the continent are all of the other Monsters that don't wish to fight. One day, one Monster appeared on the beach of the east coast right after a huge storm. After a few hours, he awoke on the beach. He traveled into town, but stayed out of sight. He needed to get to Hikari Castle. He is from an island in the ocean. He's been traveling for about 3 days. He didn't have any food or water, because there was a drought on his island. His name is Blade. A Light Warrior with a starting attack of 5000 and defense of 4500. He is equipped with a new Sword called the "Sword of Desolation" (it raises a monster's attack and defense by 1000 points) and an ocarina that can call his sword to him instantly.  
  
Chapter One: The Escape/ Hikari Castle It's been a week since Blade left his island. Because of lack of food and water, he was very weak. He got to a dark castle in the middle of nowhere, where he collapsed at its gates. The on-duty guard, Swordstalker, found Blade and brought him to their master, Obelisk the Tormentor. "Why do you bring this weak looking monster before me?" Obelisk asked. "Because, sire, he has an attack of 5000 and a defense of 4500. With this sword, it raises his attack and defense by 1000. I don't know his name yet, but he is unconscious. When he wakes up, we'll get his name," Swordstalker said. "Put him in the care of the 3 Blue Eyes," Obelisk said. "Yes sire," Swordstalker said, bowing. He carried Blade to the chamber that held the 3 Blue Eyes and told them their orders, then he left to go back to guard duty. A few hours later, Blade woke up. He noticed that he was in a room and that he was missing his sword, so he played a tune on the ocarina and the sword appeared on his back. Fortunately, the 3 Blue Eyes were very heavy sleepers, so they didn't know that he played the ocarina, or that he escaped form the chamber. They woke up and saw him gone, so they signaled the alarm for intruder alert. Blade was immediately surrounded by dozens of Monsters. He fought his way through all of them until he got to the roof, then he jumped. What happened next, nobody predicted.he grew wings and flew! "What! How could you let him escape?" Obelisk asked. Meanwhile, Blade had landed and was soon at Hikari Castle, but he was very weak. He collapsed, but Celtic Guardian, who was on guard duty, caught him before he hit the ground. "Please.help me.I need to.speak with the.leader of the resistance." Blade said, before collapsing. He was put under the care of Mystical Elf. After a few hours of waiting, Blade finally woke up. He tried to get up, but Mystical Elf held him down. "You need to rest," she said. He fell asleep a few minutes later. After a 2- day rest, he awoke to a group of inquisitive faces. He sat up with some help from Chaos Mage. "Thank you. I am here from an island that experiments with Monsters. The Monsters who do this are from Yami Castle. I am their most powerful creation yet, but they are planning to create a Monster that's about twice as strong as me. It will take about three years to finish. I want to help in any way I can with the resistance. Now, my name is Blade. I am a Light Warrior Monster who has an attack of 5000 and a defense of 4500. My sword powers me up another 1000 for my attack and defense. I can also grow wings and fly, but only in an emergency. I want to learn all that there is to Monster Battles. I would also like to learn all of your attacks. That's my other special ability. I can copy any attack and make up new attacks," Blade said. After a council meeting, Blade was allowed to join. He learned everything. After two years, he didn't have to battle anyone, because he never went out. Suddenly, his friends turned into cards, as well as everyone else on Monster Planet. They all went to another planet. He carried all of his friends in a deck and became a 14-year old human named David Lucas (which means Beloved Light). He had on a glove on his right hand with 5 stars in slots. He suddenly got information on how to duel and several advanced and basic strategies. He sat down and got one of the best decks together. It had Exodia, the 3 God Cards, and the best Monster, Magic and Trap Cards: a total of about 55 cards. He walked for a couple of minutes before he was asked to duel. He, of course, accepted.  
  
Chapter Two: Duelist Kingdom "First I'll play Mystical Elf in Defense Mode," the duelist said. "I play Dark Magician in Attack Mode. Attack Mystical Elf!" David said. The D. Magician destroyed Mystical Elf. Then, David played 2 cards face down. "I'll play 1 monster in defense mode and 1 card facedown," the duelist said. "What's your name?" David asked. "Yugi Moto. What's yours?" he asked. "David Lucas. It's been good dueling with you Yugi, but I must end this. I play Dark Hole and then I'll play Exodia," David said. "I can't believe that I lost," Yugi said, "Here are your 2 star chips." "Keep them. I only wanted to test out my deck. I'll see you later Yugi," David said, putting on his backpack. "Wait! Why don't you join us?" Yugi asked. "Sure! Call me Davy," he said. "Okay, Davy. These are my friends, Joey, Tèa, Tristain, and Bakura," Yugi said. They went to sleep and Davey was kidnapped the next morning when he was washing his face. He was kidnapped by Bandit Keith and his cronies and forced into a duel. He told them last night that he never left his backpack behind. When they found Davy, he was winning easily and it was his turn. "I play the mighty Red Eyes Black Dragon. And then I fuse it with the Summoned Skull I have on the field to form the Black Skull Dragon. And then I'll equip it with Horn of Light. Now I'll play Shield and Sword. Now I'll attack with my Black Skull," Davy said, destroying Bonz's Dragon Zombie and the rest of his Life Points. After he won the last 5 star chips from Bonz (who had 2 left after the duel), and after Yugi gave Davy back his backpack, the 5 tried to get out, but they were trapped in the cave. Bakura led the 5 to the Paradox Brothers. Yugi and Davy were on the team. Yugi bet 4 star chips, while Davy bet 2 star chips. He told Joey that he'd give the 2 that he would win to Joey. The duel started out with Dox laying down Labrynth Wall in Defense Mode. A Labrynth appeared and then Davy went. He played Gaia the Fierce Knight in Attack Mode, placed 2 cards face down, and advanced 7 spaces into the maze. Para played Wall Shadow and tried to attack Gaia, but was destroyed by Mirror Force. Yugi then played Celtic Guardian and advanced 4 spaces into the maze. Dox played a card face down and then Suijin in Defense Mode. Davy played 2 more cards facedown, a monster in defense, and advanced Gaia 6 spaces, because he noticed a symbol on the ground. Para placed Kazejin in Defense. Yugi advanced Celtic Guardian another space and played the Dark Magician in Attack. Then, he moved him 7 spaces in. He played 2 more cards face down. Dox played Sanga and then, before Gate Guardian was summoned, it was sucked into a hole. Davy activated Trap Hole. Davy then played a Magician of his own, but this one was a girl. She became a monster with 2300 Attack Points. After a few more turns, Davy reached the end of the Labrynth. Then, Yugi outsmarted the Paradox Brothers and the gang was freed.  
  
Chapter Three: The Finals/ School/ Battle City/ Back Home Yugi, Joey, Keith, Mai, Davy, Mako, and 2 unknown duelists named: Cloud, and Leon. The First Round would be: 1-Yugi and Mai; 2-Joey and Keith; 3- Mako and Cloud; 4-Leon and Davy. Round 2: 1-Yugi and Joey; 2-Mako and Davy; Round 3: 1-Yugi and Davy. After a 30-minute recess, the two finalists were getting set to duel. All of their friends (Joey, Tèa, Tristain, Mai, Mako, and Bakura) were watching. Davy won against Yugi and Pegasus. Yugi gave the 3 million to Joey and Davy had Pegasus release the 3 souls he imprisoned. After the finals, Joey asked Mai out and she accepted. Yugi asked Tèa out and she accepted. Tristain, after the surgery, asked Serenity out and she accepted. Solomon adopted Davy. Now his name would be David Moto. He got into the same grade as Yugi and was very smart. Davy, Joey, and Yugi were entered into the Battle City Tournament. They split up and promised each other that they would play in the finals. After a couple of hours, Davy had already gotten his 6-locator cards needed for the finals. He was just walking around and being challenged by duelists, whom he won every single match he was asked into. After having 15-locator cards, he was getting bored. He heard Yugi and Kaiba looking for Joey. Joey had just won against Mako when Davy had found his friends. "Hey, Davy! How 'ya doin'?" Joey asked. "I'm bored," Davy answered. "I just won my 6th locator card. How many do you have?" Joey asked. "15, I think," Davy answered. "Joey!" Yugi yelled. "Hey Yugi! We've been lookin' for ya'!" Joey said. "Joey, watch out for Rare Hunters. They are after you," Yugi said. "Thanks, bud!" Joey said. "Now, Yugi. It's our turn to duel," Kaiba said. Yugi won by 400 Life Points. After collecting Kaiba's Obelisk, Marik finally caught up with Yugi, but Davy dueled on behalf of Yugi. Davy won by flawless victory. He gave Yugi the God Card and the Locator Card. He explained to everyone that he wasn't actually human. He was a Duel Monster from the Monster Planet and he was turned human. Then, he showed them. Everyone was surprised, but accepted it. Then, he told them not to tell anyone and that he already had the 3 God Cards. He then went on to win Battle City. A voice told him that he had 3 hours until he would go back to Monster Planet and become Blade again. None of the other Monsters would even know that they left. He said his good-byes and then the 3 hours was up. Before he left, he gave Yugi his Locator Cards, and his word that no matter what, he would find a way to come back. Then, he was transported back to Monster Planet. Like the voice said, none of the monsters remembered anything that happened, except him. He also gained some good battle strategies. He went back to doing nothing, but: eating, sleeping, training, meditating, and exercising. After another year, (they came back the exact time that they left) the Monster was finished. And Blade was stronger, smarter, and faster than the new Monster, but he didn't tell anybody. The things that came back with him were: the other Magic Cards (about 200), all of the Trap Cards (about 150), and the Duel-Disk System that he got while on Earth. He gained the power to use them with the Duel-Disk System, but he didn't tell anybody. He was at the back of the formation, just like the other created Monster. What nobody knew was that he had the legendary cards, or the legendary human dueling device. He hid that under his cape.  
  
Chapter Four: The Battle/ Trying to and Getting Back to Earth The Rebels were given a chance to surrender, which of course they didn't. So, the Great Battle began. The battle lasted for about 20 years. Monster after Monster was destroyed. Suddenly, light swords were preventing the Darkness from attacking for a while. Blade explained what happened and then everyone, but Blade, was turned into cards again. Davy made a deck again. He tried for a few days until he remembered about Catapult Turtle. He used its launcher to launch himself back to Earth. After he launched himself, he recalled it, and it took him a few years to get back to Earth. But, in Earth time, it's been about 25 years. He aged about 25 more years, to blend in. Davy's friends forgot about him. Everyone was married to the people they were going out with when Davy left and they had kids. Keith also became good and became one of Yugi's friends. Kaiba put aside his differences and admitted that Yugi was the better duelist and he became one of Yugi's friends. Since Battle City, Yugi put away his Millennium Puzzle and found a way to get Yami out. They were considered brothers. One day, Yami felt a familiar presence appear. It was good, but different. Yugi told his wife and they left to find this presence. When he got to it, he didn't recognize the person. "Yugi, I can't believe that you've forgotten about me," he said. 'I know that voice,' Yugi thought. "Davy?" Yami asked. "Yep," Davy answered. "Where have you been?" Yugi asked. On the way to Yugi's house, Davy explained what's been happening. Yugi called everyone and arranged for a reunion of sorts. Everyone agreed and asked Yugi why they were called for a reunion. Davy was hiding in the shadows behind Yugi. When Yugi said that someone special has come back here, Davy stepped out of the shadows. "It's Davy!" Mokuba said. He explained why it took so long. He was told by a voice that he was able to stay there with his cards, but he'd have to give up being a Monster. He accepted and he felt a part of him being sucked out. Then, a card appeared in his hands. It was he as a Monster and then another one, the Sword of Desolation appeared in his hands. Then an ocarina appeared on his hip. He felt something weigh his backpack and back pocket down. When he looked in his pocket, he found a wallet and a checkbook. In the wallet were about 5 credit cards and about 500 20-dollar bills. In his backpack were about 200 more cards. He also had a cell phone that rang. It was his office calling that the new dueling systems were ready to be tested. He found a limo parked out front. When the driver saw Davy, she got out. She opened the door and Davy got in. Somehow, he knew everyone's name. He told his driver, Sam, to head for the office. Then, he noticed everyone following him. When he got to his office, he let everyone take a tour of the building while he took a look at the new Duel Disks. He'd call them Cyber Arms. They looked like Kaiba's Duel Disks, but much more sophisticated and futuristic. The Cyber Arms were made of an indestructible plastic. He'd use new rules in the tournament he'd be hosting. He sent a card, rules, and a Cyber Arms to a lot of people. Everyone was to register in Domino City Train Station in two weeks.  
  
Chapter Five-A: Main Cyber City Tournament Participants Leon Moto (Yugi and Tèa's son); Lauren Wheeler (Joey and Mai's daughter); Chelsea Taylor (Tristain and Serenity's daughter); Mako Tsunami Jr.; Espa Roba Jr.; Maddeline Kaiba (Seto's daughter); Mokuba Jr.; Fox Keith (Bandit Keith's son); Pincer Underwood (Weevil's son); Rex Jr. (Rex Raptor's son); Lacy (Marik's daughter) (one of Leon's friends); and Blade Moto (Davy's son). (F.Y.I.-Davy had a son while he was on Monster Planet).  
  
Chapter Five-B: Cyber City "Hey Leon! Are you ready to go?" Terry asked. "Just give me a second," he answered. He finished putting on his new puzzle that was given to him by his father to put together. The puzzle's Spirit helped Leon when he dueled. The new Spirit was called Hikari. It was another Millennium Item that was formed by having all of the Items brought together. It was called the Millennium Puzzle 2. All of Leon's friends were waiting for him so that they could all go to the tournament together. When he finally came down, they all looked at him and were surprised at him. He was wearing another version of his dad's puzzle. When they went outside, they found a limo outside, waiting for them. "Right this way," the driver said. "Um, who did this?" Terry asked. "Hey guys!" Blade said. He got out of the limo to let them in. Even though they knew he was rich, they were surprised to find that one of their friends was going through this much trouble for them. "Um, thanks Blade," Mako said. When they got to Cyber City, they split up into partners. The partners were: Leon and Lacy, Lauren and Chelsea, Mako and Espa, Maddeline and Blade, and Mokuba and Fox. While they were in the tournament, Leon asked Lacy out, and she accepted. Maddeline also asked Blade out and he accepted. After a few hours, someone tried to abduct Maddeline, but Blade stopped the person by forcing him into a duel using the new rules. "Let's duel!" they said. The other guy went first. "I play a monster in defense mode," he said. Blade drew and played 3 cards facedown and Megaman in Attack Mode. "What's that card's effect?" the guy asked. "Tell me your name and I'll tell you my monster's effect," Blade said. "I am called the 'Quiet One,'" he said. "Well, my monster's effect is I can absorb you monster's effect, attack, or defense for the rest of the duel," Blade said. "Well, since Master Marik was defeated, I am going to take his place as trying to become Pharaoh," Quiet said. "As long as you can't defeat Leon in a duel, you can't become Pharaoh," Blade said. "Yes, but first, I'll play a card facedown and play the Disk Magician in Defense," Quiet said. "Well, I'll play Protoman in Attack mode and his effect powers both of them up when they're together on the field and neither one of them are affected by Magic, Trap, or Monster Effect. Next, I'll play 1 card facedown. Now, I'll attack both of your monsters," Blade said. "DARN YOU!" Quiet said. Cyber Jar flipped and they both drew 5 cards. Quiet played 4 Monsters and kept the other card, while Blade played one Monster and kept the other 4. After a few minutes, a crowd was forming around them. The crowd included Blade's friends. They saw that Maddeline was in trouble, so they knew that Blade was dueling for her freedom. What they didn't know was that they were going out.  
  
Chapter Six: A New Adventure Blade used Dark Hole and then attacked Quiet's Life Points for 2000, then used 3 Tremendous Fires, 3 Ookazis, and 1 Sparks, bringing down Quiet's Life Points to 2400 and his own to 8500. Then, he drew 5 cards. He used Ultimate Offering to place a Jinzo # 7 and equipped it with 3 Malevolent Nuzzlers. Then, he attacked Quiet for 2600, destroying Quiet's Life Points. "That was too easy," Blade said. Suddenly, he, his cards, Maddeline, her cards, and his backpack disappeared. Before they blacked out, he heard the Quiet One say; "Now nobody but Leon can stop me from becoming Pharaoh!" They landed in other dimensions, apart from each other. But, what they didn't know was that they cared enough about each other to try and stay alive enough for Blade to find a way to come and get her. When he woke up, Blade saw that a female was caring for him. She noticed that he was awake. "Hello," he said. "Hello. How do you feel?" she asked. "I have a major headache," he said. "Well, that would be because you hit your head," another voice said. "Hello Sensei," she said. "Thank you for taking care of me, but I must get back to my own dimension," Blade said, but he was held down by the sensei. "Not today. You need to rest," he said. "Thank you, sir," he said. "Go practice you forms," the sensei said. "My name is Blade Moto," he said. "My name is Tom Chang," he said. "I must leave so that I can protect my girlfriend," Blade said. "That's very noble of you," Tom said. "The only problem is, I don't know how to get to her," Blade said. "My students and I will help you in any way that we can," Tom said. "Thank you, sir," Blade said. After two years, Blade earned his Black Sash and he also found a way to track Maddeline down. He said good-bye to his Sifu and his friends. He pressed a button on his watch and he disappeared. "I'm going to miss him," Tory said. Everyone looked at her. "He was a good sparring partner," she said. They understood. She liked good sparring partners. He landed in a desert region and saw a beam of light come toward him, so he called for Swords of Revealing Light. "Huh?" a bald man said. "Now until I take my third turn, you can't touch me," Blade said. "Thanks, kid," a gruff voice said from behind Blade. "Now I play My Blue Eyes Whit Dragon, and fuse it with my two others to create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Blade said. "Do you guys fell that?" a short bald guy asked. "That's one powerful creature! Just who are you?" a short man said. "My name is Blade Moto and I feel the evil in your heart, but I also feel that there's also some good in you," Blade said. "You know what, I think that you're right. Now that we have a powerful creature, I think that we can beat Frieza. Let us join you and we'll be a valuable asset," the short man said. A few minutes later, another person showed up. "Daddy!" the kid said. Blade was the same age as the kid, 6. "Nice to see you, Goku," the green-skinned alien said. After explanations, they decided to go train for Frieza's arrival in three months.  
  
Chapter Eight: New Information After a month, Kami showed up. "Goku, I need to show you something," he said. "Okay, Kami," Goku said. "Bring Blade with you as well," Kami said. "I summon Red Eyes!" Blade said. He held on as Goku led them to a floating palace. "Goku, this is the Supreme Kai. He is here, because Blade has messed up the normal flow of time. You were supposed to become a Super Saiyan by now," Kami said. "I think I am," Goku said, powering up. "He is!" Kai said. "I helped him out," Blade said. "You are also supposed to have been lost in space," Kai said. He explained what was supposed to happen. Goku and Blade still trained after that, but even harder. They even trained in Vegeta's Gravity Chamber. They all trained in 5000 times normal gravity in a month and a half. All the Saiyans were at Super Saiyan 2 and Gohan was at Super Saiyan 3. Trunks, after helping defeat Frieza, became a Super Saiyan 2. Blade was as strong as a Super Saiyan at Level Four. After the Androids and Cell, Blade found all seven Dragonballs and wished for Maddeline to appear right next to him. A few seconds later, she did. After they hugged, everyone who was killed by Cell was brought back to life, except Goku, and (in this story, the Dragon has 3 wishes) the bomb in 18's body was removed. Blade became part of Bulma's family and Maddeline became part of the Son Family. Maddeline (when she got to this dimension) became the same age as Blade. Blade and Maddeline kept their last names, Blade Moto and Maddeline Kaiba.  
  
Chapter Eight-B: 7 years after Cell In the seven years following the Cell Games: Goku participated in the Other- World Tournament; Goten was born and then, when he was 7, became a Super Saiyan; Trunks became a Super Saiyan; Gohan trained Blade to fly, shoot KI blasts, and fight; Maddeline to fly; Maddeline and Blade continue to go out; the three teens studied constantly; and the three got enrolled into Orange Star High School.  
  
Chapter Nine: High School The three met up in the middle of Satan City. Blade rode his motorcycle, while Gohan and Maddeline flew. They were about an hour early, so they decided to look around. None of them had been here since trying to stop Cell. They got to school about half an hour early. They got their lockers, which were, luckily, right beside each other. They had the same classes, so they'd sit right next to each other. The three walked in and gave their schedules to the sensei and he introduced them to the class. Then, a girl walked in. "Sorry, sensei," she said. "That's okay, Videl I know how your community service to the police interferes with you schoolwork," she said. Then, she introduced the three new students to her. They each took seats next to each other. At lunch, since Gohan had a triple breakfast, the three had normal lunches. They sat together and caught up. They were too busy training and getting ready for school to keep in touch. Then, Erasa came over and dragged Gohan to sit with her and Videl. The other two ate their lunch under a big tree. Afterwards, Blade started reading a book. Then, one of the football players came and asked Maddeline out. She declined and latched onto Blade's arm. He put his arm around her waist. "Why don't you be with a real man and not some bookworm?" he asked, showing his muscles. "Why don't you go away? You're bothering us. I'm trying to rest under the shade and he's trying to finish that book. Your ego is about to make us tip over and he's about to lose his temper. Why don't you go away?" Maddeline asked. He raised his hand to hit her, but he was grabbed at the neck by Blade. "If you ever try to strike my girlfriend again, you'll have to deal with my wrath," Blade said, dropping the player. Everyone was surprised. They didn't even see him move. He vanished. Gohan was the only one to see what really happened, even though it was hard for him. 'Blade sure has improved. I could barely see him,' Gohan thought. A smirk appeared on his face. 'Vegeta is going to have a very pissed off Blade later,' Gohan thought. Then, Blade and Maddeline went to their next class. By the time it got to Videl, it was blown way out of proportion. But, she was still surprised. One of the new kids, a scrawny bookworm, stood up for one of the prettiest girls, his girlfriend, in school. After school, Blade said goodbye to Maddeline before riding off for Capsule Corps. Videl tried to follow, but couldn't keep up. His bike was too fast. When she passed Capsule Corps. She saw him get off his bike and go inside. 'He lives at Capsule Corporation!' she thought. That place had the tightest security of anyplace on the planet. She'd ask him about it tomorrow, but she needed to get home. That night, Vegeta came out of the gravity chamber beaten and grumbling. Blade was coming out of Super Saiyan 3. Maddeline told her family what happened and Chi-Chi understood why he did that. The next day, nobody got in the couple's way. Nobody knew what happened, because there were so many rumors. The only people that knew what happened were the Z-Fighters that were told. After about 10 days, the class was going to take a trip to Capsule Corps.  
  
Chapter Ten: Capsule Corporation /Preliminaries/ Majin Buu's Emergence Blade told Bulma that their class was going on a field trip to Capsule Corporation the next day. Gohan and Maddeline told Chi-Chi that there was a class trip to Capsule Corporation the next day. The three teen's permission slips were signed and Goten and Trunks were told to behave when the other teens were there. The next day, Gohan and Maddeline didn't want anybody to know that they knew the famous Bulma Briefs. Blade was the only one who wasn't dressed up. Videl asked the unasked question. "Why aren't you dressed up?" "Why? All I'm doing is going home," he said. Of course nobody believed him. When they got to Capsule Corporation, they were waiting for about 15 minutes before Sharpener got impatient. He tried jumping the gate, but it was too high. Blade was trying so hard not to laugh, but that stunt made him roll on the floor, laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Videl asked. "Nobody can get in, unless they open it from the inside, you have the correct password, or you have a remote. Fortunately, like I said, I have a remote and I know the correct password, but only I can enter. Well, let me go say hi to Bulma and I'll go and get her," Blade said. After he entered the correct password, walked through the gate (a blue portal appeared), and the gate closed right behind him. After a few minutes, the gate disappeared. Blade was walking next to Bulma with a kid on each shoulder. Then, they knew that he was telling the truth. After they went in, he asked if there was anything to eat. There were leftovers of Chinese food. Gohan told Blade and everyone else (Goten, the Briefs, and Vegeta) that he and Maddeline didn't want to be popular. When Goten ant Trunks heard food, they raced after Blade. After the Capsule Corporation trip, a few days later, the World Martial Arts Tournament took place. (F.Y.I.: Blade took the place of Killer in my story.) The matches for Round one would be as follows: 1-Krillen vs. Pintar; 2-Shin vs. Ma Junior; 3-Videl vs. Spopovitch; 4-Gohan vs. Kibito; 5- Goku vs. Vegeta; 6-18 vs. Hercule; 7-Blade vs. Mighty Mask; 8-Pretty Boy vs. Yamu. Krillen beat Pintar easily; Piccolo forfeited against Shin; Videl was kicked off the platform after being beaten to near death by Spopovitch; Gohan was stabbed by Yamu and drained of his energy. The two Majins left the stadium and most of the Z-Fighters went after them. Gohan, who was lying on the ground, Videl, healed up by a senzu bean, Kibito, who was healing Gohan, and Blade stayed behind. Gohan, Videl, Kibito, and Blade flew after the others. Gohan told Videl that he beat Cell on the way to the others. After a few more minutes, Videl started to fall behind. Gohan told her to go tell his mother and everyone else what was going on. Then, the other 3 powered up and shot off. She turned around and met up with Goten and Trunks. She told them what was going on and they shot off towards everyone else. She finally told everyone what was happening. Meanwhile, the others were going down the levels of Babidi's ship. They were at level one. Vegeta had to fight Pui Pui in ten times normal gravity. Fortunately, he's been training in 10,000 times earth's gravity for three years. Pui Pui was killed easily. Goku killed Yakon with a little more difficulty. Gohan tied Dabura. Blade was the one who was going to fight next. That's when Majin Buu was released. Suddenly, Blade, Maddeline, and their things were pulled into another dimension. Blade kept the power boost, the powers (Super Saiyan, attacks, etc.), and the DNA (Saiyan). His eyes showed that he was much too grown up for his age. They kept the ability to fly. They were also very athletic. They also kept the money, dynocaps, and the money turned into U.S. currency. He even kept the plans for a new military base, and they things that were needed for it. He knew how to build the dynocaps. They were in the "real world."  
  
Chapter Eleven: The "Real World" Blade and Maddeline had a letter in their hands. They were going to be in the military. They were flooded with information about all of the military of this dimension. They were 18 after all. They just graduated high school and they were in J.R.O.T.C. for 4 years. They also had proof that they were born in America. They found that all of their stuff was in dynocaps and their clothes were in duffel bags. They found that they were a few minutes early to the bus station that they were being taken from. They got on the bus and they got to the Base and they got off quietly. They left their things with the correct person. When they handed over their dynocaps, they were asked what they were. When they showed the Drill Sgt., they were taken to the General and they were told to show the General what they were. They were then taken to the President. He told them the dynamics of how they worked. Then, they were asked what other inventions they had. He showed his blueprints for the Base. They were surprised at the level of detail that was put into it. Then, he told them that he wasn't fully human, or from this dimension. He was a half-Saiyan, half-Human. Then, he explained that he was able to blow up the world, but he chose not to. He'd protect his girlfriend with the last of his strength. "As long as my girlfriend is safe, nobody will be hurt," he said. Then, he also showed his Cyber Arms. He showed them his powers after that. They were the most powerful and the most protected people in the world. While he was building his base, she was becoming friends with a bunch of celebrities. On day, she brought some wrestlers to their newly built Command Center. "Blade! Where are you?" Maddeline asked. "Building the Goliath Prototype!" Blade said. She led them to the Factory. An SCV greeted her and went back to go collect more materials. When they got into the Factory, Blade couldn't be seen, but there was music blaring. "Blade! Where are you?" Maddeline asked. "I'm finishing the Goliath!" he answered. A few minutes later, he showed himself. He was covered with grease spots. He was wiping his hands on a towel. "Finally finished. Now the Factory can reproduce them. He honey," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "I brought some wrestlers to introduce you," she said. He introduced himself and he told them that he was going to finish the Siege Tank Prototype. The wrestling men wanted to see it, and help, if they could. The women went with Maddeline and went to see the clothes that she had. After a few hours, the Tank was finished. Blade said that he was going to work on the Wraith Prototype. Meanwhile, Maddeline was being kidnapped. Because of their bond, he knew what was happening. He stopped what he was doing, powered up to Super Saiyan, and used his Instant Transmission (or IT) to get to her. He took her away and blasted the kidnappers to oblivion. "Are you okay?" he asked. "A little shaken, but I'm fine," she said. What they didn't know was that the kidnappers were hired by the government to see if Blade was telling the truth about protecting Maddeline. The two went back to what they were doing. He was finished building the Wraith Prototype a few hours later. Then, the wrestlers left. Then, he was going to start construction on the best air weapon, the Behemoth Battlecruiser. After a few months, he was finished. Then, he was finished with all of the prototypes for the vehicles. Now, he had to build the weapons for the vehicles. After a month, he was done. Then, he built the armor, weapons, and personal Cloaking Device for Ghosts. After a few years, he was done. Then, he rested from doing anything and married Maddeline. They had a couple of kids before he told the government that he was finished with all of the things. The people chosen for the new military were only the best of the best and they were chosen by Blade. Blade didn't tell them that he made an SCV that had the blueprints for everything. It also could make the parts from the surrounding environment. He put the SCV in its capsule form and the family was pulled into their original dimension, 5 minutes after they left.  
THE END . OR IS IT?  
  
Please tell me what you think of it.  
  
The New Duelist Written By: Stephen Wilmoth Acknowledgements: All respected people, places, things, etc. except Blade, David and Blade Moto, Monster Planet, Monsters, Hikari and Yami Castle, Cyber Arms, Leon Moto, Lauren Wheeler, Chelsea Taylor, Mako Tsunami Jr., Espa Roba Jr., Maddeline Kaiba, Mokuba Jr., Fox Keith, Pincer Underwood, Rex Jr., Lacy, Cloud, Leon, Cyber City, Cyber City Tournament, and Tournament Rules, are copyrighted, trademarked, and their rights are reserved by their original owners. 


End file.
